


Nothing

by AriesNoHope



Series: HernanKirk Oneshots [8]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Hernan learns that even if he is the Superman of this world, he can share the load with someone else.





	Nothing

Superman comes back after a mission, he just walks through the room without say hello to Bekka neither Kirk.

“Are you ok?” Batman asks, he leaves the printed data for a moment.

Superman doesn’t answer him, he seems to be overthinking.

“What happened?” Bekka tries to get his attention too.

“Nothing” he finally answers leaving his long coat on the couch and leaving the room.

Hernan lets run the water while he gets off his clothes.

The water warms him up slowly. He places his head against the marble wall, arms crossed over his head. The sound of the bathroom’s door gets him out of his lamentations.

“I said, it’s nothing” without lifting his head Superman warns. Even so, he hears Kirk’s boots and clothes fall to the floor.

The cold hand on his back make the superman shiver. Kirk pets Hernan's huge back, up and down for a while, later his hands runs to Hernan’s sides.

When he turns around to face Kirk, the water runs along his face. It's hard to tell if there are tears in that blue eyes.

Kirk can noticed it.

The pain inside the powerful body, just in the middle of his chest. Deep.

Kirk tries to pet his wet face, understanding the pain without knowing the facts. Hernan turns his head to the opposite side of Kirk’s hand, he rejects the touch for a moment. But Kirk’s fingers on his cheek calm him down.

Kirk have been watching him. Since he started to read about him in the newspapers, hearing about Superman on tv.

He cant stop staring at those oceans eyes. Interesting, those blue eyes turn red just like Kirk’s. They burn cities, cross the skies.

All inside those eyes.

Kirk know him well. Like a partner, like a friend.

Under the warm water, they remain in silence. Kirk can feel Hernan’s pain. It hurts to him too. And he cant help but cry.

Hernan is surprised.

“That's not fair” Hernan‘s words come out like a complaint of a little child.

“You really know how to make me cry” touching the tanned skin - in the cheeks, the neck, the chest over the heart - Kirk explains.

Hernan doesn't know what to say, his face express nothing but confusion. He didn't do something bad to Kirk.

“When you gimme those ocean eyes”

Now Hernan understand, he is not alone anymore. His pain isn't so heavy sharing it with Kirk. And Kirk knows this feelings perfectly, in some way he's glad Hernan knows them too.

Not alone anymore.

Even though they are scared - for a good reason - they haven't been in this position ever, so high.

In love.

They don't find words this time, Hernan runs his thumb under Kirk’s eyes. He have fall for those eyes as well, not to mention his ideas, the night conversations.

Both of them get closer, their eyes get closed slowly as they join their mouths. The beat of their hearts increases together, also their desires. Their powerful feelings in company of their fragile hearts drag them inside each other those eyes.

When the kiss is over Hernan lets out his tears, he trust Kirk.

Kirk sinks in the ocean Hernan is. Could he get burn someday if everything turns in fire?

Hernan lifts him against the wall. With no further intention but have him closer, to tell him about his day.

 

Kirk’s listening to him, he explains him that everything they have had to do it’s for a reason, Kirk shows his logic but also his support.

It was everything. Hernan was feeling all the world’s weight on his shoulders. Even if Kirk has not super strength he helps him to carry all that, looking to his eyes, feeling a pain isn’t even his. 

“I’m sorry for making you cry” Hernan rubs his cheek against Kirk’s while the vampire places a towel around his waist.

“It’s ok, I’m here for you. You can thank me later” a playful vampire turn around, smirking and looking down to Hernan’s modesty.

“Now, it’s better for me” Hernan plays his fingers along the rim of Kirk’s towel but he is serious - If you don’t have work to do.

“You can help me if you want” Kirk proposes and Hernan seems so happy “you can give me the test tubes”.

“I can do more” Hernan complains taking a towel for him

“Yeah, but you could break something”

“I’ll be good” Hernan hurries to follow Kirk out of the bathroom, before the vampire regrets inviting him to the lab.

Kirk knows the meaning of the word “nothing” in a dictionary. But he also knows it means everything for a heart broken, for a soul lost like his.

He couldn’t leave him this time. His best friend, his partner, also his everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this little fic in a inspiration moment. I don’t use to finish my works in an afternoon, but  
> [ Ocean eyes - billie eilish ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g42EghapeOc) accompanied with some feelings asked me to.
> 
> Doesn’t care if you are not Superman, sometimes you feel a heavy weight on your shoulders. 
> 
> Writing this guys helped me to lighten the load.
> 
> Also I don’t know what happened to Hernan, but he’s superman he has a lot of problems xD
> 
> Thanks for read!  
> Love and take care!!


End file.
